


1x06: My Brother's Keeper

by Emcee



Series: The Nyazian Prophecies [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Boy Slayer, Circle of the Black Thorn, College, Demons, F/M, Good, Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Nyazian Scrolls, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker Wells arrives in Palo Alto to visit Andrew. But the elder Wells hasn't had the same enlightenment as his brother. When Connor, Salome and Lorne begin to act strangely, it's up to Andrew to solve the mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not compliant with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel comic continuations... Because it actually predates them by two years. I had them posted elsewhere, but I still like them, so I'd like to have them here as well. This is a virtual series and each "episode" includes "casting" for various roles.

"Guys, can you even hear me?" Andrew looked frantically back and forth between Connor, Jamie and Salome. They were rushing around the living room, gathering their things for class. This was becoming a regular routine for the mornings.  
  
"How many times are you going to fall asleep on my couch, Salome?" Jamie asked as he collected the books scattered across the coffee table and shoving them into his bag.  
  
Salome smoothed down her rumpled hair, mussed from uneasy sleep. "So sorry, James. Patrolling went late. Next time I'll be sure to crawl into bed with Connor."  
  
Connor snapped his laptop shut and unplugged it from the wall. "Polite people ask first, Salome."  
  
"Hey!" Andrew exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "There will be no sleeping in beds! Not while I'm here!"  
  
"You'd really turn down the chance to have a hot chick warming your sheets?" Salome purred softly, leaning in and grazing her nose against his hair. "Is there something you want to tell me there, Ace?"  
  
"Stop with the idle flirtations!" Andrew whined. "I'm worried they're going to stop being idly and Angel's going to take my head."  
  
Connor turned his head, nose-to-nose with Salome. "You're just questioning my hetrosexuality to get into my jeans. You have absolutely no shame."  
  
"Hey!" Andrew stuck an arm between Salome and Connor, trying to push them apart. "What did I just say?"  
  
Jamie zipped his bag. "I've got a seminar tonight. I'm going to be out until about eight."  
  
"It'll be totally dark by then," Connor said, finally moving away from Salome. "I can come by to pick you up."  
  
"Good idea." Andrew nodded firmly. "Let's all stick together."  
  
"I can stop by after I go check out that house Azriel was holed up in." Connor didn't even look to Andrew. "I want to go by and make sure it's still clear."  
  
Andrew frowned deeply. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Connor. I mean--"  
  
Salome wrinkled her nose. "You've gone by every day since I fought Az. We haven't seen him or this mysterious Wesley."  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Andrew attempted to look officious. "We should probably figure out--"  
  
"Azriel was trying to lure Salome into a trap, right?" Jamie asked. "I doubt they would lead her right to their actual hideout. It was probably just a decoy. Comic book villains do it all the time."  
  
Andrew frowned. "Well, actually--"  
  
"Az's hardly Lex Luthor," Salome sighed. "But James is probably right. It's probably not much use."  
  
"Guys--"  
  
"It's worth a shot. We need to find Wesley. And I want to make sure you're okay and not having crazed Nyazians coming after you." Connor held a book out to Salome. "You coming with me tonight, or are you bar gal?"  
  
"Mmhmm..." Salome stretched and took the book from Connor. "Between patrolling, work, class and hanging out with you geeks, I bet Oni has forgotten she even has a roommate."  
  
"How is Oni doing on the scroll?" Andrew asked, smiling hopefully. "Do you think I could borrow her notes?"  
  
"Yeah, because girls so often forget about their hero." Connor opened the door. "You know I seriously doubt it. I bet she's just waiting to ask you about your mating rituals."  
  
Salome sauntered to the door. "You wanna give her a demo, Ace?"  
  
"Hey!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"Do you ever stop trying to jump me?" Connor asked.  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Salome asked. "You coming, James?"  
  
"So I'll see you guys later?" Andrew called out.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming." Jamie slung his bag over his shoulder. "Are you sure you want me to come along and get in the way of your witty sex banter?"  
  
"Guys?" Andrew waved pathetically, trying vainly to get their attention.  
  
Slowly, the trio turned back to face Andrew, blinking in shock.  
  
"What Andrew?" Connor asked, lifting his eyebrows.  
  
The three pairs of eyes were focused on him for the first time all morning.  
  
"Umm... Well..." Andrew blushed and lowered his gaze. He shuffled his feet. "Have a good day."  
  
Salome frowned slightly. "Thanks Andy."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yeah. We... Uhh... Appreciate it."  
  
They turned and left without another word.  
  
Andrew sighed and collapsed onto the couch. He slumped his shoulders. "Yeah Giles, I'm doing a great job controlling the situation. I'm a leader among men."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Andrew got up, running his fingers through his hair. "Great. Another person to not listen to me."  
  
Andrew strode to the door and opened it. He gaped when he saw who was on the other side of the door.  
  
Tucker Wells smiled brightly. "Hey, little brother. Miss me?"

****

**The Nyazian Prophecies**

**Starring**

| 

| 

|   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
**Vincent Kartheiser**

| 

**Anna Paquin**

| 

**Bret Harrison**

| 

**and Tom Lenk  
** **as Andrew Wells**  
  
  
****

 **Special Guest Star  
**  
Andy Hallett  
  
 **Guest Starring  
**  
Caleb Kane  
Kou Shibasaki  
James C. Leary

**Written By**

Emcee

****

Andrew stood in the doorway, his mouth opening and closing in shock. He blinked at Tucker. His fingers gripped the doorknob tighter as he debated whether or not to close it.  
  
"Well?" Tucker asked, adjusting the large bag on his back. "Aren't you going to let me in, Andy?" His smile widened and his eyes sparkled.  
  
"Tucker," Andrew finally managed to gasp out. His fingers unclenched the doorknob, and his hand fell to his side. He shook his head in astonishment. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paraguay."  
  
With a sigh when he realized Andrew wasn't going to move, Tucker leaned against the doorframe. "No nice to see you? No how have you been?" Tucker put a hand to his hand, feigning a wounded look. "That stings, Bro. Hits me right here." He thumped his fist against his heart. "Are you going to let me in or what?"  
  
Andrew stepped out of the way. Tucker pushed past him. He looked around the apartment, nodding in approval. "Wow. Nice place here, Andy. You must have sold _all_ your Star Wars toys to afford it."  
  
"It's..." Andrew blushed deeply and looked down. "It's not mine. It's a friend's."  
  
Tucker nodded. "Oh. Well, that makes more sense." He threw his backpack onto the floor and flopped down onto the couch. He relaxed in a sprawl. "Mom said you're a tutor or something. What are you teaching? Klingon?"  
  
Andrew puffed up, smoothing down his black shirt. "It so happens being a tutor is just a cover. I am a Watcher."  
  
Tucker arched an eyebrow. "Part of a secret society who observe and record, but never interfere? You know the truth about immortals?"  
  
Andrew turned completely red. He looked away, wringing his hands. "Um, wrong Watchers." He fidgeted, trying to recapture some of the British stiff upper lip he had developed when studying with Rupert. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am one of the few individuals with the knowledge to train Vampire Slayers."  
  
" _What_?" Tucker jumped off the couch, getting to his feet. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped open. "Vampires Slayers? You train Vampire Slayers? Like that bitch Buffy Summers?"  
  
"Buffy's really nice!" Andrew exclaimed. "She's powerful and smart and she dresses really well."  
  
Tucker looked every more shocked. He knitted his brow. "You're defending that little c--"  
  
"Tucker!" Andrew whined. "Don't say that kind of stuff about my friends."  
  
Tucker strode to Andrew and poked a finger in his chest. "Need I remind you that Buffy Summers is the bitch that ruined my prom surprise and killed my babies?"  
  
"Ow!" Wincing in pain, Andrew slapped Tucker's hands away from him. "Don't poke me! And because of you, I never got to go to my prom!" Andrew scowled. "I bought my ticket and everything."  
  
With a smirk, Tucker gave Andrew a shot in the arm. "Relax there, Andy. It's not like you had a date or anything."  
  
Andrew rubbed his arm and scowled. He wrinkled his nose. "Going stag was in that year."  
  
"So you're working for the holier than thous." Tucker frowned, shaking his head. "What happened to Warren and your plan to take over Sunnydale?"  
  
"Warren got skinned alive by a Dark Phoenix-impersonating uberwitch and since Sunnydale was sunk into hell it's a bit hard to take over it." Andrew's expression darkened.  
  
Tucker blinked in shock. "Skinned?" He swallowed hard. "What about Jonathan?"  
  
"He got kinda, sorta stabbed in the gut..." Andrew looked away, wringing his hands. "By, uh.... Me."  
  
"Still doesn't explain why you've thrown in with the Slayer and her little sidekicks." Tucker shook his head, tutting. "What happened to you, man?"  
  
"It's a long story," Andrew sighed, shaking his head. "At least now that I'm good I don't have to wear ugly looking talismans." He pointed a finger to the rune-covered clay disc around Tucker's neck. It had a single glimmering yellow stone.   
  
"What?" Tucker put a hand to his talisman. "I think it's cool looking."  
  
"You still haven't explained why you're here. I haven't seen you in three years, Tucker!"  
  
"I just got back into the country," Tucker explained. He sat back down, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Paraguay was... Interesting. There are some awesome demons there. You'd _love_ it."  
  
"I don't raise demons anymore." Andrew took a step back. "I fight for the side of good now. I almost sacrificed my life to destroy the Hellmouth." His mouth turned down in a frown. "And if you're still evil, then you can't be here, Tucker."  
  
"I wanted to visit my favourite brother!" Tucker exclaimed.  
  
"I'm your _only_ brother." Andrew sat down next to Tucker. He shook his head sadly. "Tucker, I'm glad to see you... I really am. But you still sound like you're evil. And I fight evil people."  
  
Tucker shook his head, smiling brightly. "I'm not evil, Andrew. Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"  
  
Andrew furrowed his brow. "Aren't you still summoning demons and causing mayhem?"  
  
"Well.... Yeah." Tucker shrugged. "But that's not about evil, Andy. That's just... Fun."  
  
"It's not fun!" Andrew exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Well... I suppose. But it's wrong! You shouldn't do it!"  
  
"Andrew." Tucker stood up, placing a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "I don't want to cause trouble. I just want to have a nice visit with my brother. We haven't seen each other in three years. I promise I won't raise any demons while I'm here. I'll be a good boy."  
  
Andrew narrowed his gaze on Tucker. "Really?"  
  
"Would I lie?" Tucker smiled innocently.  
  
"Yes." Andrew nodded furiously. "Frequently and often for no good reason."  
  
Laughing, Tucker shrugged. "Well, what can I say, Andy? You got me there. But I'm not lying this time. I promise. I'll be good."  
  
For a long moment, Andrew glared at his brother. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You can stay for dinner. But after that, you have to go. I doubt my Slayer's going to be happy with a demon zookeeper hanging around."  
  
"Your Slayer?" Tucker burst into peals of laughter. "Oh yeah, I'm really scared of a little tiny girl."  
  
"Actually, it's a little tiny guy."  
  
Tucker's laughter grew. "Oh, man, you didn't even get a girl Slayer? Andy, you are just..." He shook his head. "You're just too much."  
  
"He's really strong." Andrew looked down at his feet. "And really tough. He's the son of two vampires. He's also written about in lots of prophecies."  
  
"And I'm sure he really likes killing demons." Tucker's eyes darkened.  
  
Andrew smirked. "Actually, he loves it."  
  
"Well," Tucker smirked. "I'll be sure not to cross him then. I don't want any trouble."  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yeah, I bet you don't."  
  
****  
  
Connor leaned against the wall outside of the lecture hall. He read a book, his bag resting against his feet. He ignored the people filing out of the room, focusing on his book.  
  
"Connor?" Salome frowned as she exited the lecture hall. She slung her bag over her shoulder, striding to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Connor finally looked up from his book, smiling. "I thought since you would most likely be going to my apartment, I'd walk you." He tucked his book into his bag and picked it up. He slung an arm around Salome's shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Riley, is your circle of friends so incredibly small that you need to track me down when James is otherwise occupied?" Salome grinned at him. "I kind of want to make fun of you."  
  
"Do you ever do anything but?" Connor asked as he led Salome along. "Tell me, Sal, do you make fun of everyone you hang out with, or am I special?"  
  
"Oh you're very special, Ace." Salome nudged him gently. "Unfortunately, I can't just head over to your pad. Gotta go home. See how Oni's doing with that scroll."  
  
"I can go with you." Connor pushed open the door. "I have a few hours until sunset and I'm chased out of my home to hunt demons. If I go back now, Andrew's just going to make me do some Jedi training mojo."  
  
"Aw. Is the little geek getting on your nerves?" Salome wrinkled her nose. "You know, we've been hanging for around two months now and I _still_ don't know exactly what Andy does other than annoy the crap out of you."  
  
"He's supposed to be my connection to the Watcher's Council," Connor sighed deeply. "Of course, he still hasn't told them Wesley's back. Or that we're in possession of two of the Nyazian Scrolls."  
  
"We?" Salome arched a brow. "Those are my Scrolls, Sparky. It's a loaner. Once we figure out all we can from those docs, I'm selling it so I'm no longer forced to serve drinks to slimy demons who like to pinch my ass."  
  
"They're pinching your ass?" Connor frowned. "You know, I could kill them."  
  
"I don't think Lorne would be too happy with that." Salome grinned. "Wanting to defend my honour, that's so cute."  
  
Connor shrugged. "I just like killing demons. Seems like as good enough reason as any."  
  
Lower lip jutting out, Salome pouted. "Don't you know anything about stroking a gal's ego, Ace? You know, if you keep acting like that I'm going to find another guy to make fun of."  
  
Connor cocked his head, furrowing his brow. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"  
  
"Constantly." Salome skipped outside. "I just love driving you completely nuts."  
  
"So why do you need to check on Oni?" Connor sauntered out into the warm sunlight. "From what you've told me, Oni would be perfectly happy to huddle by herself in your dorm with that musty old scroll."  
  
"A little _too_ happy." Salome ran a hand through her hair. "She probably hasn't eaten or showered in days. Now that she knows what language the scroll is in, she's been translating like mad. As Apocalicious as I'm sure that scroll is, she needs to take a break. We should take her a Medley or something."  
  
"You really dig on the Doublemeat, don't you?" Connor walked alongside Salome.  
  
Salome cocked her head and smiled. "Is there something wrong with a girl enjoying greasy fried burgers wrapped in paper?"  
  
"No, nothing wrong. Actually, it's a bit a relief." Connor smiled. "My last girlfriend quoted _Fast Food Nation_ every time we drove past a Palace."  
  
Salome's eyes grew wide as she stared at Connor. "Your last what?"  
  
It took Connor a moment to process what he had said that had shocked Salome. He had the good nature to blush. "I mean, usually the girls I hang out with..." He ran a hand through his hair, looking down. "Let's go make sure that intellectual, immigrant, demon-obsessed roommate of yours isn't starving herself for our team."  
  
****  
  
"So she started believing she was in a mental institution. She thought that everything that had happened in the seven years before had been a hallucination, that it was all just a Schizophrenic fantasy."  
  
Tucker laughed uproariously, slapping himself on the knee. "That's awesome, man! Bet the Slayer was just freaking out! I wish I had been able to see it." He shook his head. "How could you give that up, Andy? The power, the money... The _fun_."  
  
Andrew's brow knit. "Do I need to remind you of the dark she-witch that tried to burn me to death? The incorporeal source of all evil that persuaded me to gut my best friend?"  
  
Tucker shook his head sadly. "Yeah, sounds like you had a couple of setbacks. But wasn't it great? At least it was better than taking orders from some snot-nosed superpower demon brat."  
  
"Technically, Connor takes orders from me," Andrew stared at his hands, fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
"C'mon, Andy. This is me you're talking to," Tucker looked very serious. "Are you telling me that superbrat listens to you?"  
  
"He does most of the time." Andrew ran a nervous hand through his hair. "When it's something really important." He shrank down. 'When he would have done it without me asking."  
  
"See." Tucker pointed a finger at Andrew accusingly. "I know you better than anyone. Here you are, taking orders from some junior Slayer and _you_ didn't even get a hot, nubile girl like they're supposed to be! That's great work there."  
  
"There are girls!" Andrew protested. "My Slayer may not be a girl, but... There are girls. Lots and lots of damsels in distress who need to be saved from vampires."  
  
"Who get saved by your Slayer so they lust after _him_." Tucker smirked. "I'm telling you, Andy... The only thing a girl loves more than a hero is a bad boy."  
  
"I was a bad guy for a year and I never got a girl because of it," Andrew said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, you've got to expect it would take a little longer than normal," Tucker shrugged. "I mean, it _is_ you, Andy."  
  
"Spike _was_ really popular with the ladies..." Andrew nodded his head thoughtfully. He then snapped out of his, shaking his head furiously. "No! No evil!"  
  
Tucker leaned in close. "Give me one good reason why working for this kid is better than what you were up to before."  
  
The door opened and Connor entered, followed by Salome and Oni. "Hey Andrew. I brought Salome and Oni home for dinner. Oni wants to talk to you about the pro--" His eyes widened as he saw Tucker on the couch. "Company we have that I didn't know about. Hello, company that I didn't know about."  
  
Andrew stood up and gestured to Tucker. "This is my brother, Tucker Wells." He turned back to Tucker and gestured to Connor. "Tucker, this is Connor Riley. He's my Slayer."  
  
Connor rolled his eyes. "It's hardly a secret identity if you tell everyone about it." He huffed in annoyance as he strode across the room to the telephone. "Your girls okay with pizza?"  
  
"Sounds good, Ace." Salome frowned as Tucker rose to his feet, sauntering to her and Oni.

His eyes raked over them. "Well, Andy... Aren't you going to introduce me two these lovely ladies?"  
  
"Tucker, this is Salome and Oni." Andrew forced a bright smile onto his face. "Oni here is a fellow demon expert."  
  
"Oh really." Tucker took Oni's hand. She lowered her head, bowing delicately. He licked his lips, watching her very closely. His eyes focused on the neckline of her shirt, which dipped slightly as she bowed. "That's fascinating. Have you raised many demons?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Oni's head jerked up. "Raised demons?"  
  
"Yeah." Tucker nodded, furrowing his brow. "Brought demons from another dimension for them to do your bidding."  
  
Oni's eyes grew wide with shock. "You approve of slavery? That's horrible! You know, most demons are completely benign until they are ripped out of their natural habitat and forced to serve heartlacking individuals like yourself."  
  
"Heartless, Oni," Salome sighed.  
  
"That's not the issue!" Oni wagged a finger at Tucker. "You should be ashamed!"  
  
Tucker took a step back from Oni. "Whoa. Ummm... So..."   
  
Oni turned, her long hair flipping as she went. She strode to the kitchen table. It was covered in Andrew's books and papers. "Is this what you have on the prophecies, Mr. Wells?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's there." Andrew smiled, happy that someone had show disdain for Tucker.  
  
Tucker had recovered quickly, turning his attention to Salome. He looked her up and down before smiling broadly. "Hello." He held out his hand to her. "Are you a demon expert too?"  
  
"No." Salome frowned as she allowed Tucker to take her hand.  
  
"Then I suppose you're not upset with me. I'm relieved."  
  
Salome smiled tightly. "I _am_ a demon."  
  
Tucker shook his head, grumbling under his breath. He then looked back up, smiling broadly. "Well, I've never seen a demon as lovely as you."  
  
Salome nodded slowly. "I'm sure." She tried to extricate her hand from Tucker's grip. "Thanks."  
  
Connor hung up the phone. He grit his teeth. "Andrew, do you think we can talk for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Con-- Ahhh!" Connor grabbed Andrew by the collar, hauling him across the living room, through the small hallway and into Connor's bedroom.  
  
"What the hell, Andrew?" Connor demanded. "What is with your brother?"  
  
"I told him he could stay for dinner," Andrew explained. "I mean, he came all of this way to see me."  
  
"Andrew, he's--" Connor exclaimed.  
  
Andrew shrank down, swallowing hard. "You could tell he was evil?"  
  
Connor crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Actually, I was going to go with painfully obnoxious, but evil works too. Why the hell would you let that kind of guy into my apartment? He raises demons!"  
  
"He's my brother," Andrew's voice was plaintive. "I couldn't just tell him to leave. He's family."  
  
Connor scowled, shaking his head. "Dammit."  
  
"What?" Andrew frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He can stay for dinner and that's it!" Connor grunted. He stormed out of the bedroom. "You have to say family, didn't you?"  
  
"Sorry," Andrew offered feebly.  
  
"Let's just get back to the girls before Tucker..." Connor trailed off.   
  
Tucker was sitting on the couch. Salome was beside him, in her demon form. Tucker had his hand on Salome's knee. "... Gets to second on my couch. What the hell?" Connor demanded, striding to the couch. He grabbed Tucker's hand. "Move it or lose it, Tucker."  
  
"Connor, do you mind?" Salome said tersely. "We were having a conversation."  
  
"He had his hand on your knee!" Connor exclaimed. "That's..."  
  
"That's my business." Salome finished. "Now do you mind?"  
  
Andrew crossed the room. He leaned over the kitchen table. Oni sat there, sorting through papers. "May I help you, Mr. Wells?"  
  
"Oni, what happened?" Andrew hissed between his teeth.  
  
Oni pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Oh. Your brother was talking to Salome. I got caught up in this passage you've been trying to translate and wasn't listening. But it seems they're getting along. I believe Salome has developed a romantic interest in your brother now. It's fascinating, even though I personally find him incredibly repugnant."  
  
"You didn't hear anything... Chanty? Did you?" Andrew looked worried. "He didn't do a spell, did he?"  
  
"Not that I heard. I would have noticed a demon language. Maybe..."  
  
Oni was cut off by the sounds of uproarious laughter from Connor. Andrew whirled around to see Connor had sat down beside Tucker. He was shaking his head, grinning broadly. "Andrew, why didn't you tell me how cool your brother was?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Andrew asked incredulously. "What did you say?"  
  
"Your Brother. He's cool." Salome rolled her eyes. "Get your hearing checked, Andy."  
  
"Oh, give the little guy a break," Tucker laughed. He inched his hand up Salome's thigh and lowered his voice to a stage whisper. "He's always been a tad jealous of me. He's just feeling threatened."  
  
"That's terrible." Connor shook his head sadly. "Your own brother can't understand you." He patted Tucker on the shoulder. "He'll grow out of it."  
  
Oni stood up and collected Andrew's notes. "I would have loved to work with you, Mr. Wells. Unfortunately, if I remain her one more moment in this slave owner lovefest I will have to be quite violently ill. I hope you don't mind if I borrow your notes."  
  
Andrew's eyes grew wide. "Oni, you _can't_ just leave me here alone with these guys!" He chased Oni to the door as she tried to get out. "I think Tucker has put them under some sort of spell."  
  
Oni sighed. "I don't like him myself, Mr. Wells. But do you really think he would do that? He's your brother."  
  
Andrew glared at Oni. "I _know_ he would do it because he's my brother."  
  
"I wish I could help you." Oni glanced over at Tucker, who was now whispering in Salome's ear. "Believe me, I really wish I could. This tableau is really stomach churning. I'm afraid I'm just no good at practical magic. With me, it's all theory." She gave Andrew a pat on the shoulder. "You're very-- well, adequately-- intelligent. I'm sure you can figure it out."  
  
" _Oni_!" Andrew pleaded.  
  
"I wish you luck, Mr. Wells." Oni opened the door and slipped out. "Thanks for the notes."  
  
Andrew groaned as the door shut behind Oni. He leaned in, thumping his forehead against the wood.  
  
"You okay there, little brother?" Tucker asked. He grinned up at Andrew as Salome stroked his arm. "What's going on?"  
  
Andrew whirled around, crossing his arms over his chest. "Did you put a spell on my friends?"  
  
"Andrew!" Salome exclaimed. "That's really rude! How could you believe your brother would do something like that?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. "Because I've met him?"  
  
Tucker's jaw dropped. "Andy, I'm offended! I told you I would behave while I was here! You really think the first thing I would do would be to enchant your friends?"  
  
Brow furrowed, Andrew nodded. "Yeah. I kind of do."  
  
Connor tsked, shaking his head. "Really, Andrew. That's not a very nice thing to say to our guest."  
  
Salome pressed herself against Tucker. "I'm sorry he's being so incredibly rude."  
  
Connor nodded. "Andrew just has no respect."  
  
"Oh, he's been like this for years." Tucker smiled. "No need for you two to apologize for him. I understand and have accepted his faults."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Andrew was too busy staring incredulously at his friends and brother to notice.  
  
"Umm... Andrew?" Connor rolled his eyes. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Mind what?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Get the door, braintrust." Tucker shook his head. "Really, I'm shocked he can tie his own shoes sometimes..."  
  
Andrew frowned and answered the door. A pizza delivery boy stood on the other side, holding two boxes.  
  
"So tells us about those Hellhounds you raised," Connor asked eagerly, smiling vacantly.  
  
Andrew scowled and dug into his pocket. He handed a fistful of bills to the deliver boy. He searched his remaining pockets, but came up empty. He went to his duster hanging on the coat rack and pulled out three more bills. He handed the money to the delivery boy. "Do you have brothers?"  
  
The delivery boy handed Andrew the pizzas and counted the money. "No, I'm an only child."  
  
Andrew snatched back two of the bills from the tip and shut the door. "All right, pizza's here." He set it down on the coffee table in front of Connor, Salome and Tucker. "You better eat quickly, Tucker. You shouldn't be travelling too late."  
  
"What are you talking about, Andrew?" Connor opened one of the boxes and took a slice of pizza out. "It's too late to ask Tucker to leave tonight." He took a large bite and then spoke with his mouth full. "He should stay for the night."  
  
"No, no." Tucker shook his head. "If Andrew doesn't want me to stay here, I'll leave."  
  
"No! We insist!" Salome exclaimed, hugging Tucker's arm.  
  
"Salome, you don't even live here!" Andrew looked absolutely horrified. "Where is he going to sleep, anyway? We're out of beds."  
  
"He can have your bed," Connor suggested. "I mean, he is your brother."  
  
"But--" Andrew frowned. "But it's my bed."  
  
"If you _really_ want me to leave, Andrew, I will." Tucker frowned. "I just wanted to spend some time with you."  
  
"Awww..." Salome wrapped her arms around Tucker's neck. She stroked his hair and smiled at him. "You can stay with me if you want."  
  
The sad expression on Tucker's face turned to a lecherous smile. "Oh really..."  
  
"Hold it!" Andrew exclaimed. "Tucker, you're staying here for the night. You can have my bed. Salome, I think you're late for work."  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, someone will fill in for me." She smiled dreamily at Tucker. "I'm a little busy here."  
  
"Salome!" Andrew grabbed her by the shoulders and hauled her to her feet. She whimpered as she was pulled roughly away from Tucker.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Andrew demanded.  
  
"Nothing!" Salome insisted. "There are just more important things than work."  
  
"Like macking on my brother?" Andrew asked. "Why are you acting all hot for my brother?"  
  
Salome leaned in close to Andrew. "Andy, I _am_ hot for your brother."  
  
"No you're not!" Andrew smacked his palm against his forehead and then gestured to Connor. "You're hot for Connor! We all know it!"  
  
Salome turned red and covered his face with her hands. "Sweet Moses, Andrew! Do you even know how to shut up?"  
  
"You are?" Tucker questioned, standing up to meet Salome's eyes.  
  
"Well..." Salome looked down, ashamed. She reached out, taking Tucker's hand. "Not as hot as I am for you." She pressed herself to Tucker, before looking down at Connor. "No offence, Ace."  
  
"Oh, no taken." Connor smiled and waved his hand for them to continue. "I really don't blame you."  
  
Andrew shut his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. He shook his head furiously. "Okay! This isn't funny!" He grabbed Salome around the waist, prying her away from Tucker. "Salome, go to work." He then pointed to Connor. "Connor, go patrolling."  
  
Salome crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, you're not _my_ Watcher. You can't order me around."  
  
Andrew mirrored her stance. "Yeah, well..." He fidgeted, before puffing out his chest. "I am Connor's Watcher and I'm ordering him to go out. And with Connor gone, I'm Master of the house. I'm kicking you out!"  
  
"She's my guest!" Tucker protested.  
  
"You _are_ a guest!" Andrew yelled at Tucker. He pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. "And you're evil and doing something magic. I just... I just need to figure out... What."  
  
"You're really cranky today." Salome pouted. She ran her hands through her hair. "Fine. I'm going to work. I don't want to be fired." She gave Tucker a flirtatious smile, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I'll see you later."  
  
With a haughty sniff to Andrew, she turned and sauntered out. She slammed the door behind her.  
  
Tucker cocked his head and watched her hips swing. "There aren't many demons that hot. I wonder what Demon House she studied at."  
  
Connor furrowed his brow. "Demon House?"  
  
"Brothels," Andrew intoned darkly. "Tucker just called Salome a whore. Because he's a jerk who thinks all demon women live in brothels."  
  
"I think you're being too hard on your brother," Connor sighed.  
  
Andrew waved his arms frantically. "Hello, Connor! He just called your friend Salome and _totally_ not secret crush a hooker! You should, I dunno, care about that! Instead you're being like... A pod person! You've lost your mind!"  
  
"You are in a terrible mood tonight." Connor shook his head sadly. "It's really annoying, Andrew. You shouldn't be so jealous of your brother."  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Andrew protested. "He's put some whammy on you!"  
  
Connor stared blankly at Andrew. He then nodded slowly. "You know, Andrew... I think you're right."  
  
"I am?" He blinked in shock, but then shook it off and puffed up. "I mean... I am!"  
  
"I should go patrolling." Connor picked up his axe. "It is after dark now."  
  
Not willing to continue arguing, Andrew nodded. "All right. Go out. That'll give me a chance to talk to T--"  
  
"Want to come with me, Tucker?" Connor grinned, holding out the axe to Tucker. "Since you're such a demon expert, I'm sure you'll be a big help."  
  
"Wait!" Andrew protested.  
  
"Sure." Tucker accepted the axe. He gave it a few practice swings. "I have to tell you, I'm not great with the physical violence."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be great!" Connor beamed and gave Tucker a playful shot in the arm. "It's great to have another guy around who knows about demons."  
  
Andrew slumped his shoulders as Connor and Tucker began to walk out side by side. Andrew lowered his head, frowning. "But I'm here," he said pathetically.  
  
Connor turned back, smiling vacantly. "I know, Andrew." He looked around. "Maybe you could clean up the pizza boxes while we're out?"  
  
Scowling, Andrew watched Connor and Tucker leave. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am going to figure out what you're doing, Tucker. I swear by all that is good and pure I will do everything in my power to uncover your fiendish scheme!"  
  
****  
  
Andrew knocked back a shot, not even wincing as he gulped down the dark liquid. A female demon with tusks was on the stage singing 'Get Happy'. Andrew looked over briefly before setting the glass back down on the bar. "Can I get another one?"  
  
Lorne made his way over, weaving through the crowd. He frowned deeply as he put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Here there, fruit cup. You've been drinking like that for an hour. Don't you think you should slow down?"  
  
"What's the point?" Salome asked, pouring him a refill. "It's ice tea."  
  
Andrew blushed. "The real stuff makes me dizzy. Salome, just leave the bottle."  
  
"Thank God." Salome left the bottle and hopped the bar to clean up a spill near the stage.  
  
Lorne sat down beside Andrew. He sipped his Seabreeze. "What's wrong, Peach Pie? You look like someone stole your favourite action figure."  
  
"My brother's in town," Andrew poured himself another shot.  
  
"Yeah, Long Tall Sally mentioned something about that. Sounds like he's quite the heartbre--" Lorne frowned, looking closer at Andrew. "That's not it, is it? Are bothered because Salome has a crush on your brother?"  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Well, I didn't expect that." Lorne sat down next to Andrew. "I didn't think you had a crush on Salome."  
  
Andrew's eyes went wide in horror. "No!" He shook his head frantically. "God, no! I don't..." He shrank down. "She's..." He hissed. "Eek. Actually, it's Connor."  
  
Lorne furrowed his brow. "You have a crush on Connor?"  
  
"No! No!" Andrew waffled slightly. "Well..." Realizing what he had said, he sat up straight, knocking his glass over. " _No_! It's just... Connor and Salome like Tucker so much. Maybe they'd like having him as Connor's Watcher better. And I can go back to England to find another Slayer to hate me."  
  
"Aw, quit with the pity party, Cowboy." Lorne pat Andrew's hand. "Salome likes you. Hey Salome!"  
  
Salome looked up from the spill she was cleaning. "Yeah?"  
  
"You like Andy here right?" Lorne pointed to Andrew. "He's feeling a little less than special."  
  
"Of course I like Andy!" Salome smiled. "Where would he get a ridiculous idea like that?"  
  
"So you don't like Tucker more than me?" Andrew's voice was pitiful.  
  
Salome frowned. "Well, you can't compare yourself to Tucker. No one is better than Tucker!"  
  
Lorne furrowed his brow. "Well, he's only staying for a little while."  
  
"He also might have Connor and Salome under a spell." Resting his chin on the bar, Andrew frowned deeply. "He does stuff like that. He's evil. He even raises demons for fun."  
  
Lorne jumped up. "And you didn't mention that part _first_?" He looked incredulously at Andrew. "Why are you sitting here drowning your sorrows in... Iced tea. You should be out there breaking his spell. You can't let some second-rate sorcerer mess with your friends."  
  
"I don't know what to do, Lorne," Andrew said, sighing. "He's better at this sort of thing than me. He taught me about summoning demons."  
  
"But you've learned a lot since then." Lorne nudged Andrew in the shoulder. "You've worked with the Watcher's Council and the Slayerettes. Maybe you've surpassed him since."  
  
"Connor and Salome won't believe they're under a spell." Andrew's eyes were wet and wide. He looked like a sad puppy. "I don't know how to convince them they are."  
  
"You can't convince someone who's under a spell that they're under a spell!" Lorne exclaimed. "You have to figure out a way to break it!"  
  
"But what if..." Andrew swallowed hard. "What if I'm wrong? What if they're not under a spell? What if they just like Tucker this much?"  
  
Lorne sat back down. "You should know, deep down. Would Connor and Salome like your brother as much as they do? Does he have it in him to do this?"  
  
Andrew thought about it. He then nodded. "Okay, it's definitely a spell. I just have to figure out what kind of spell."  
  
Lorne sighed. "I'll tell you what, sugar cube. I'm doing this as a special favour. I'll help you out. Salome!" He beckoned her over. "Come here!"  
  
Salome turned and bounced over. "What's up, Lorne?"  
  
Lorne smiled brightly. "Why don't you give us a little song there, Mustang Sally?"  
  
Furrowing her brow, Salome put her hands on her hips. "Why?"  
  
"I need to check something," Lorne explained.  
  
Salome looked sceptical. "You didn't tell me there would be random aura tests on this job."  
  
"Humour me, plumcake." Lorne waved a hand in encouragement. "Please."  
  
Salome rolled her eyes. "I catch a paper boy. But things don’t really change. I’m standing in the wind. But I never wave bye-bye. But I try, I try."  
  
Lorne nodded firmly. "Yep. A spell. There is definite mojo mucking up our girl's system."  
  
"I am not under a spell!" Salome insisted.  
  
"That's exactly what someone under a spell would say!" Andrew accused, pointing a finger at her.  
  
Salome rolled her eyes again. "Are we done now? I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Oh no no no." Lorne got up, putting an arm around Salome's shoulders. "I'm not having someone under a spell working for me. That never goes well. You just take the night off and Andrew will figure out how to--" Lorne looked to the doorway. "Uh oh. We've got trouble. Is that him, Andrew?"  
  
Andrew looked up. Connor was escorting Tucker in. Connor was talking animatedly.  
  
With a sigh, Andrew nodded. "Yep. That's Tucker."  
  
Salome whimpered and began to race towards him. Lorne pushed her back into Andrew's arms. He held her around the waist to stop her from running.  
  
"No, no, no!" Lorne shook his head. "I'm not going to be having someone messing with my bartender and then come in here for a drink."  
  
"What's wrong with you, Lorne?" Connor asked. "I brought Tucker in here for a congratulatory drink. I _promise_ I won't have any so you won't have to tell Angel I was drinking. But he's earned it. You should have seen him."  
  
"Did Tucker do something amazing?" Salome called out.  
  
Connor nodded eagerly. "Oh man, you should have seen it! He got _five_ vampires on their knees totally begging for their lives. He was just so cool about it! It was _awesome_. He is the best vampire hunter I've ever seen!"  
  
Jamie entered, scowling. His hands were buried in his pockets and his shoulders were slumped. He strode over to Andrew. "Okay, what the hell is going on? Connor came to pick me up from my seminar... And he's gone mental. Apparently he's in love with your brother or something."  
  
"It's a spell," Andrew explained. "My brother's put some sort of whammy on Connor and Salome. I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe it's because he's an obnoxious jerk. And so clearly evil!" Jamie exclaimed. "I may not know a lot about magic and junk, but dude... Evil!"  
  
"He has that effect on people." Andrew looked at Connor, who was laughing heartily at a joke Tucker had just told. "Well, normal people anyway."  
  
"You two are being really mean to Tucker," Salome pouted. "Now will you let me go? I want to talk to him."  
  
"No!" Andrew held her tighter. "You're not going to talk. You're going to press up against him. And while I don't like Connor hero worshipping him, at least it doesn't make me want to scour my eyes with steel wool."  
  
"You two are just jealous of him!" Salome wriggled. "You know, I know how to make things catch fire with a spell. Lots of things. Wood, paper," she looked over her shoulder, a piercing look in her eyes. "Flesh."  
  
Andrew released her and she went running over to Tucker, pushing Connor out of the way. He began to push her back. Both of them fought to stand next to him.  
  
Jamie stared at the scene, looking horrified. "Can we break the spell?"  
  
"Oh God, I really hope so," Andrew whimpered. "I'm just glad you're not affected too." He eyed Jamie closely. "You're not, are you?"  
  
"I can barely stand you, Andrew... And I would _marry_ you before I'd spend a day in the same place with that tool."  
  
"We just have to figure this out logically," Andrew nodded firmly. "All we need to do is to figure out what spell Tucker did, then figure out how to break it."  
  
"Is it really that simple?" Jamie asked.   
  
Andrew shook his head. "Nope. Never is. It just sounds simple."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be an expert in this sort of thing." Jamie frowned deeply.  
  
"Well, I'm not evil anymore, so I don't keep up with the latest mind control. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" Jamie asked. "Connor was actually gushing. Connor. Gushing. That's just not right, dude."  
  
"Lorne was going to help." Andrew nodded firmly. "Lorne is good with this sort of thing I hear. Lorne! Can you help us out here?"  
  
"Not right now, Andrew." Lorne turned, grinning broadly. "Tucker was about to sing!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you said Lorne was going to help us!" Jamie exclaimed, smacking Andrew in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow! Don't hit me!" Andrew rubbed his shoulder. "I didn't do this. Go hit my brother, if you're so angry. But I bet you Connor and Salome would kill you for daring to touch his royal specialness. They're all acting like he's Timothy Dalton or something."  
  
Jamie shook his head. "Well, this is really dis-- Timothy Dalton?" He scrunched up his nose. "Why Timothy Dalton?"  
  
"Because Timothy Dalton was the ultimate James Bond!" Andrew replied enthusiastically. "In 'License to Kill' he was--" He shook his head. "Okay, wrong time. We have to do something."  
  
Tucker ran a hand through his hair before bounding up to the stage.  
  
Andrew gave Jamie a playful hit in the chest. "Wait a second! Tucker's going to sing!"  
  
"So?" Jamie shrugged. "Is he really bad at it?"  
  
Andrew scowled. "No, actually he's really, really good at it. But that's not the point. Lorne reads people's auras while they're singing." He smiled. "He'll be able to see that he's totally evil."  
  
"So you're brother's showing off is going to do him in?" Jamie scratched his chin. "You know, I don't understand you magic people. I just... I don't think I'm ever going to understand you. It's insane."  
  
"I'm telling you. This is going to work." Andrew sat back down on his barstool. "Just sit down, relax and watch the whammy get broken."  
  
Jamie sat down next to Andrew. He frowned. "I don't think this is going to work. I think you should know that so I can say I told you so when it doesn't work."  
  
"Just wait." Andrew waved a hand to silence Jamie. "Lorne will see through the mojo and everything will be cool."  
  
Tucker grabbed the microphone and began a passionate rendition of 'Luck Be a Lady'. Connor, Salome and Lorne drifted over to the bar, sitting beside Jamie and Andrew.   
  
Connor sighed, smiling. He rested his chin in his hands. "He is just... So cool. There is absolutely no one cooler than he is."  
  
Salome put a hand to her heart. Her black eyes were smouldering with lust. "I'm going to ride him like a dime store pony."  
  
Andrew leaned in, waiting to hear Lorne's response.  
  
Lorne beamed, shaking his head. "I know I'm supposed to be in hiding, but I could call some of my record executive contacts. Everyone should hear that voice."  
  
"Told you," Jamie hissed to Andrew.  
  
"Well, you've got to admit, it's true." Andrew shrugged apologetically. "Tucker does have a wicked voice. That's not part of the spell."  
  
"Dime store pony," Jamie repeated.  
  
Andrew nodded. "Yeah, that part is... Disturbing."  
  
"Can you give yourself memory loss by hitting yourself over the head with a cocktail shaker?" Jamie asked. He raked his fingers through his hair. "Because I would seriously consider it. These guys are way too far gone. We've got to do something before... Actually, an hour ago would have been too late. I'm already disgusted more than I can describe."  
  
"Maybe if I were able to get Tucker alone, I could talk to him," Andrew shook his head. "Find out what he did."  
  
"Do you really think the fan club--" Jamie jerked a finger at the trio of Tucker worshippers. "--Is going to leave him alone?"  
  
Andrew snapped his fingers. "Jonathan!"  
  
"Who now?" Jamie looked confused.  
  
"My friend Jonathan did a spell like this. It made him look super cool." Andrew nodded, a furious look in his eyes. "That _has_ to be it. I mean, look at how they're all over him." He scowled. "At least Jonathan was nice when he did that spell. He didn't screw his only brother out of friends."  
  
Jamie cocked a brow and nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay. That's the important thing to focus on. How this is affecting _you_. So how do we break the spell?"  
  
"Oh right." Andrew thought about it. "There was like a really strong demon that Buffy had to kill."  
  
"A really strong demon?" Jamie sighed. "Well, we're screwed."  
  
"Why should we be screwed?" Andrew asked.  
  
"If it has escaped your keen notice." Jamie pointed to Connor. "Our superboy is all whammied up. And you and I have a better chance of getting a date with Keira Knightly than killing a demon!"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Connor asked.  
  
Jamie and Andrew turned slowly to see Connor, Salome, Lorne and Tucker staring at them.  
  
"Are we killing something?" He continued, looking confused.  
  
"There will be _no_ killing of things in or around my club," Lorne said firmly.  
  
"Connor." Andrew got to his feet. "Do you think you and I can talk--" He jerked his head. "In private for a minute?"  
  
Connor looked to Tucker, smiling. "I'm kind of busy here."  
  
"Oh, it's all right." Salome hugged Tucker's arm tightly. "Go off with Andy. Have a nice long conversation."  
  
"Slut," Connor growled.  
  
"Fanboy," Salome shot back.   
  
Connor balled his hand into a fist. He raised it, preparing to strike Salome in the jaw.   
  
With a squeak, Andrew raced to him, grabbing his arm. He dragged Connor away. "Believe me, you don't want to do that."  
  
"Salome is taking up all of Tucker's time!" Connor whined. "Just because she has breasts she thinks she can be all over him!"  
  
Andrew dragged Connor across the club, weaving through the crowd of demons that had begun to congregate around Tucker.  
  
Getting Connor into Lorne's office, Andrew slammed the door. "You've completely lost your mind!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Connor asked. He reached for the doorknob. "This is a really bad time, Andrew."  
  
"You were going to punch Salome!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"So? I've punched her before." Connor grabbed for the doorknob again. "Andrew, would you please get out of the way?"  
  
"You _can't_ hit Salome in Caritas. There's a spell to keep you from doing that." Andrew blocked the door with his entire body.  
  
"I could work around it," Connor snarled. "Now get out of the way. Lorne and Salome are monopolizing Tucker."  
  
"You're forgetting something really important." Andrew glared at Connor.  
  
"What?" Connor cocked his head. "Lorne and Salome. Monopolizing Tucker. I think that's everything."  
  
"You like Salome!" Andrew yelled. "Geez, I know you guys think I'm an idiot, but give me a little credit. Doesn't it piss you off that Tucker is all over her?"  
  
"Yeah, it does." Connor replied. He scrunched up his nose. "Salome shouldn't get to spend so much time with him. I mean I'm as cool as she is."  
  
"I have a headache," Andrew whined.  
  
Connor picked Andrew up, lifting him a foot of the ground.  
  
" _Hey_!" Andrew struggled to get away.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Andrew." Connor set Andrew down in Lorne's chair. "You're getting in the way." He kept a hand against Andrew's chest, keeping him in the chair as he searched through the drawers of Lorne's desk.  
  
"What are you doing?" Andrew cried, squirming around. He couldn't get away from Connor's super strong hold.  
  
"Well, normally I would just knock you out for trying to stop me. But you're right. I can't hit people in Lorne's club." He pulled out a roll of duct tape. "So I have to improvise."  
  
****  
  
Connor strolled out of Lorne's office, grinning. He pushed passed the crowd of demons surrounding the bar. He stood beside Tucker, beaming at him.  
  
"Where's Andrew?" Jamie asked carefully.  
  
"Tucker, you were just going to tell me about the time you released the Fyarls in Tokyo?" Connor beamed up at him. "That sounded totally awesome."  
  
"Connor?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh, that was awesome." Tucker cupped Salome's ass. "You see there's this big law firm that I do some freelance for..."  
  
" _Connor_!" Jamie barked.  
  
Connor turned to him. "What, Jamie? I'm a little busy here. Man, what is with you and Andrew today?"  
  
"Where is Andrew?" Jamie asked. "You went into the back with him and now..." He went wide-eyed. "You didn't kill him, did you?"  
  
"I wanted to." Connor sighed, shaking his head. "But I figured Tucker would be mad at me for killing his little brother."  
  
"Oh, you can have at it." Tucker smiled broadly. "Whatever you want to do."  
  
Connor shrugged. "Well, there is also a spell on the club. No violence."  
  
"Wow," Salome breathed. "How great is it that you would allow Connor to kill your brother just to keep him happy?"  
  
"What a guy," Connor shook his head. "I mean you don't get any better than this. Hey, have you ever thought of becoming a Watcher? I could really use one who knows what he's doing."  
  
"Where's Andrew?" Jamie demanded.  
  
"Huh?" Connor looked over at him, his blue eyes vacant. "Oh, yeah. I duct taped him to a chair."  
  
"You did _what_?" Jamie jumped to his feet.  
  
"I taped him to a chair." Connor turned back to Tucker. "Okay, so where were you?"  
  
Jamie started moving to the office.  
  
"Right." Tucker nodded. "So I was doing work for this law firm."  
  
Jamie stopped in mid-step. He turned back, eyes burning. "You worked for a law firm?"  
  
"Yeah." Tucker smiled. "Big-time magic. They're called--"  
  
"--Wolfram and Hart," Jamie growled.  
  
"You've heard of them." Tucker's smile grew.  
  
"Yeah." Jamie balled his fist. "I'm vaguely familiar."  
  
"Well, then you know they're really big league." Tucker nodded. "So they needed these guys taken out--"  
  
"Everyone who works for Wolfram and Hart is pure evil." Jamie's fists were shaking slightly.  
  
"Hey!" Lorne protested. "I used to work for Wolfram and Hart!"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart had my sister and my mother killed." Jamie stalked back up to Tucker. "Ritual killings for dark magic."  
  
Tucker's smile changed from a bright grin to a slightly sinister leer. "Well if you're going make an omelette you have to crack some eggs."  
  
Jamie threw a punch. His fist hit the mystical barrier, creating a blue glow. He was thrown backwards, falling on top of Clem.  
  
"Hey!" Clem cried. "I was just getting into the story!"  
  
"There's no violence allowed at Caritas!" Lorne yelled. "Especially not against our VIP." He pointed a finger at Jamie. "You." He jerked his thumb towards the door. "Out."  
  
Jamie gaped at Lorne. "But he just said--"  
  
"Get out," Lorne hissed.  
  
Jamie looked to Connor, pleading with his eyes. "Connor, you have to do something."  
  
"Jamie, I think you should get home quickly." Connor shook his head sadly. "Everyone here looks pretty mad at you, and the protection spell only goes to the door."  
  
Jamie got to his feet, shaking his head. "I never thought I would say this-- but Andrew is right! You've all gone completely whacko!"  
  
"I think Lorne told you to get out." Salome crossed her arms over her chest. "If we have to, we'll get the Furies over here to remove the Sanctuary spell like--" She snapped her fingers. "--That."  
  
"Completely nuts." Jamie strode to the door, shaking his head. "Just completely nuts." He paused in the doorway, turning back to the crowd of demons. He threw his hands out dramatically. "Nuts!"  
  
He slammed the door.  
  
For a long moment, everyone stared at the now-closed door.  
  
Connor then turned to Tucker. "So what was the rest of that story?"  
  
****  
  
Slowly, using his feet to push him, Andrew crept the rolling desk chair to the door. He sat in front of the doorknob, staring at it. He stretched his fingers, straining to reach the knob. The tape prevented him from getting anywhere close.  
  
"Dammit!" Andrew whined.   
  
He leaned in as close as he could. He bit down on the doorknob, trying to turn it with his head.   
  
After a moment, he let go, pulling a face. "This doorknob tastes funny."  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and went in again for another attempted.  
  
There was a knocking at the window. Andrew let got of the doorknob and whirled around.  
  
Jamie waved at him from outside.  
  
"Jamie! You're here to save me!" Andrew grinned. "Is the window locked?"  
  
Jamie nodded. "Yeah, it is."  
  
Andrew kept smiling. "But I bet you have some sort of special gadget to..."  
  
Jamie sent his elbow through the window, cracking the glass. Shards fell out, littering Lorne's desk.  
  
"Oh. That works." Andrew beamed. "Thanks! I can't believe Connor taped me to a chair."  
  
Jamie climbed in the window and hit the floor with a thump. He got up and dusted off his clothes, glass particles falling off. "Yeah, they're definitely over the Cuckoo's Nest."  
  
"Can you untape me?" Andrew asked, waving his hands as best as he could.   
  
Jamie grabbed a pair of scissors from the table. "I'm on it." He walked to Andrew and began to cut the grey tape. "Your brother works for Wolfram and Hart."  
  
" _What_?" Andrew exclaimed. "That's--" He shook his head. "Yeah. That's really not a big surprise. He had to be getting funding for his trip around the world from somewhere. And he's evil."  
  
"I tried to hit him." Jamie snipped the last of the tape and Andrew got up.   
  
Andrew rubbed his wrists. "Good for you."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "But the Sanctuary spell threw me back and the green dude kicked me out."  
  
"It's the thought that counts." Andrew gave Jamie a smile. "All right. So we're all alone in a world of Tucker worshippers. Well, us and Oni."  
  
"Oni?" Jamie frowned.  
  
"Salome's roommate," Andrew explained.  
  
"Oh." Jamie nodded. "The hot Asian girl who reads a lot."  
  
"You think she's hot?" Andrew cocked his head in question.  
  
"Have you _seen_ her?" Jamie exclaimed. "She's all sorts of hot."  
  
Andrew wrinkled his nose. "Well... I guess so. She's not really my type. I go more for--" He shook his head. "Okay, we'll talk about how hot our female allies are later. We need to stop Tucker."  
  
Jamie frowned. "Well, how are we-- the two powerless geeks of the team-- going to stop a powerful demon?"  
  
"Well, while I was tied up, I was thinking about it. This is totally different than Jonathan's spell. That affected everyone. And you, me and Oni aren't affected."  
  
"So what's the difference between us and Connor, Salome and Lorne?" Jamie asked. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Demons." Andrew nodded slowly. "Salome and Lorne are demons. And all of Lorne's customers are demons."  
  
Jamie furrowed his brow. "But that doesn't explain Connor. He's not a demon. He's just a normal human." He shrugged. "You know, except for him having all of those superpowers and stuff."  
  
"Connor's parents are vampires." Andrew stroked his chin. "So while he appears to be human, he has supernatural mojo going on that other humans don't. Maybe whatever spell Tucker is doing locked into that mojo and affected him."  
  
"So what do we do?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Okay. Go out the window so no one sees you. Go to Salome and Oni's. Beg her to help. She's a demonologist." Andrew crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell her that Tucker is enslaving all of the demons in Palo Alto. That should convince her."  
  
Jamie went back to the window. He began to push Lorne's desk to the window so he could climb up. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to have a little talk with my brother."  
  
****  
  
"I want to buy him a beer!" Clem shouted at Connor.  
  
"No! I get to buy him next one!" Connor protested. "You know, I kill demons. I'll totally take you out... Whatever you are."  
  
"Boys, boys..." Lorne exclaimed. "For Tucker, beers are free."  
  
Tucker stroked Salome's hair. She was perched in his lap. "It's really nice of you guys to fight over me. But really, you shouldn't."  
  
"You're so nice to them," Salome simpered.  
  
Andrew took a deep breath as stood in the doorway. He grit his teeth and strode out.  
  
"Andrew!" Connor jumped to his feet. "How did you get out?"  
  
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Andrew strode across the club, gaze focused on Tucker. He stopped in front of him. "Tucker, we need to talk alone."  
  
"This isn't about him being evil again, is it?" Lorne complained. "Really, Andy, it's getting old."  
  
Andrew plastered a smile on his face. "No. Actually... I wanted to apologize. I've been acting--" He balled his fists. "Jealous. I've been totally out of whack. I should be happy for you."  
  
"That's great!" Connor patted Andrew on the shoulder. "Because Tucker's going to move here!"  
  
"Really!" Andrew swallowed hard, forcing his grin wider. "That's great! But Tucker, I'd still like to have a word with you. It's important."  
  
Tucker pushed Salome out of his lap. He got up, smiling. "Anything for you, little brother." He put an arm around Andrew's shoulders. "Let's go outside. I could use some fresh air."  
  
There was a noise of disappointment from the throng of demons. Tucker turned back, smiling winsomely. "Relax, guys. I'll be right back. I just need to have a word with my brother. Won't be a minute."  
  
Tucker led Andrew outside to the alley. He turned to face him, crossing his arms. "So what's up, Andy? Have you really come to say you're sorry?"  
  
"Break it," Andrew pleaded.  
  
"Break what?" Tucker feigned innocence, furrowing his brow.  
  
"You've put a spell on them. All of those demons. I know it. And you know it. What did you do?"  
  
Tucker shrugged. "I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"You said you would behave!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't think it was going to get this far out of hand." Tucker laughed. "It's a little spell I got when I was out and about. Something to cheat demon whores out of their pay. I was hoping to score with what's-her-name-- That purple haired chick."  
  
"Her name is Salome." Andrew was seething. "You wanted to sleep with her but you can't even remember her name?"  
  
Tucker waved his hand in dismissal. "Well, it's really not that important, now is it?"  
  
"Why'd you have to do it to Connor and Lorne?" Andrew asked. "I mean, I could understand Salome-- You are a skeevy pervert. But why the guys?"  
  
Tucker chuckled. "I didn't think it _would_ work on Connor. I guess it's the supernatural junk. Good thing it did though. I didn't realize you knew so many demons. But it's working out really well. I think I will stick around here. It's a nice place to set up shop. You know Connor wants me to take your place as his Watcher?" He shook his head. "Man, you're really pathetic, Andy."  
  
"It's because of the spell." Andrew was on the verge of tears.  
  
Tucker nodded, dark eyes glimmering menacingly. "Keep telling yourself that, Andy. Maybe you'll start to believe it." He gave Andrew a shot in the arm. "Come on, I'm just going to have a little fun with the girl." He smiled. "Well, there is a bounty on Connor. I bet I could get quite a nice bit of bank if I were to give him over. And he'd do it to. All I have to do is ask..."  
  
"Tucker, these people are my friends!" Andrew pleaded.  
  
Tucker shook his head. "They're just animals, Andy. Treat them like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Oni leaned against her doorway, nodding her head at Jamie. "Okay... So explain to me once more why you believe I can help you with this?"  
  
"Well..." Jamie hemmed and hawed for a moment. "I don't really know why. Andrew just sent me over here. We have to figure out a way to break the spell Tucker has cast."  
  
"I already told Mr. Wells. I am about the academic applications of magic. I am not skilled enough to aid you." She shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"I'll handle the practical," Andrew said, striding up the hallway. "Just help us figure out a way to break the curse."  
  
"Andrew!" Jamie watched him saunter up. "What did Tucker say?"  
  
"He said all demons are animals and deserve to be controlled by him. He's planning on doing Salome and turning Connor over to the Circle." Andrew met Oni's eyes. "Will you help us now?"  
  
"Why that--" Oni glowered and nodded. "Yes! That man is just... Ugh! I'll do whatever I can to aid you."  
  
She moved out of the doorway. "Please come in. Do you think we can also find a spell to turn him into a worm or perhaps a beetle?"  
  
"You take your career very seriously, huh?" Jamie commented to Oni.  
  
"As long as they're not trying to destroy the world, demons deserve the same respect as any other sentient creature," Oni replied.  
  
"We'll consider the insect thing." Andrew said firmly. He went into Oni's dorm room. "For now, let's just worry about breaking the curse. Tucker told me he learned it on his travels. Something to cheat demon prostitutes out of money."  
  
"There are demon prostitutes?" Jamie said incredulously.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Oni nodded. "Demonic women who go into prostitution as they are unable to find a place within the primarily patriarchal societies of their heritage." She sighed. "It's quite tragic. Mostly they end up serving human males who have a fetish for women with tails or horns."  
  
"Most of them seemed really happy with it," Andrew commented.  
  
Both Jamie and Oni stared at Andrew. "You've gone to one?" Jamie cocked a brow.  
  
Andrew sat down on Salome's bed, shifting uncomfortably. "So where should we start?"  
  
Oni crossed her arms over her chest. "Mr. Wells, you should be ashamed!"  
  
"It was Warren's idea!" Andrew protested. "And I was evil then! Come on guys, the spell!"  
  
"Well, where should we start?" Jamie sat down beside Andrew. "Should we look up 'Demon Hookers' in the Encyclopaedia?"  
  
"Okay. Oni." Andrew pointed to Oni. "You have demons friend right?"  
  
Oni nodded. "Yes. Almost exclusively."  
  
Andrew smiled. "All right. Call them up. See if you can get a beat on any spell that could affect demons in this way. Jamie, you get with Oni's books, see what you can find out. Get on her computer if you have to. Oni, do you have _Demons, Demons, Demons_ bookmarked?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Andrew's grin grew. "All right. Good. I'm going to go to the payphone and call the Watcher's Council. Maybe Rupert has heard something about this. Focus on curses, talismans, hexes... There has to be something."  
  
"Maybe this is a stupid question," Jamie said, "But shouldn't someone be watching Tucker? What if he tries to do something else evil?"  
  
"Wouldn't be a surprise." Andrew stroked his chin. "But I really don't think he's going to do anything. Not this late at night. I think if anything he'll probably be going to sleep soon."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's a relief. It gives us the night to work on this." Jamie picked up a book. Oni went to the phone and began to dial.  
  
Andrew rose and began to leave the room. He walked down the hallway.  
  
Halfway down the hallway, he stopped. He ran back into the room.  
  
Oni hung up the phone, eyes wide.  
  
Jamie slammed in book shut.  
  
"He's not going to sleep alone!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"Salome!" Oni squeaked.  
  
Jamie pulled a face. "Oh God, that's just... Yeck!"  
  
The trio thundered towards the door. Each of them tried to get out of the door and the same time. They tripped over each other, falling into a pile in the hallway.  
  
Jamie shook his head. "You guys know we're screwed, right?"  
  
****  
  
Clothing was strewn across the floor of the apartment. The lights were dimmed and music was playing on the stereo system.  
  
Salome stretched her arms up over her head. Her purple hair was in pigtails.   
  
Tucker leaned back against the couch, smiling up at her. "You look so hot."  
  
Salome smoothed her hands down the white and red cheerleading uniform. She giggled as she looked down at herself. Her fingers played idly with the pleated skirt. "Tucker, why do you travel with a cheerleading uniform in your bag?"  
  
Shrugging, Tucker chuckled. "You never know when you're going to meet someone who makes a natural cheerleader. Now, are you going to do it for me?"  
  
Salome giggled again, looking down. "But Tucker, what if someone comes in? I only want you to see me like this."  
  
"I asked Connor to watch the door." He gave Salome a pleading look. "Now we're all alone. It's fine. Go for it."  
  
"All right... Since you asked so nicely..." Salome bent over. She picked up a pair of pom-poms. "Ready! Okay!"  
  
Tucker waved his hands, grinning. "Okay!"  
  
Salome jumped. "Give me a T!" She waved her left pom-pom. "Give me a U!" She waved her right pom-pom. "Give me a C! Give me a K! Give me an E! Give me an R!"   
  
Tucker raked his eyes over her. "What does that spell?"  
  
****  
  
Andrew ran into Caritas. Jamie and Oni followed close behind him. When he stopped suddenly, they ran into his back.   
  
Andrew looked around frantically to locate Tucker. The demons weren't crowded around the bar any longer. Lorne was manning the bar, looking downtrodden. Clem was on the stage, singing, 'Miss You'.  
  
"Lorne!" Andrew ran to the bar. "What happened to Tucker?"  
  
"He left." Lorne morosely replied. "Right after you talked to him. What did you say to him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Andrew snapped.  
  
"Of course it matters!" Lorne snapped back. "He was here and now he's gone... And there's a hole in my ass where he used to be."  
  
"Umm... Yeah... Okay. Where did he go?" Andrew asked. "Did he go back to my place?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Lorne downed a Seabreeze. "What's important is he's not here."  
  
"Yeah, we'll talk about this later." Andrew turned back to Jamie and Oni. "Okay. Let's go to my apartment, then we'll go back to Oni's to make sure he didn't go there after we left and then we'll..."  
  
"Maybe we should split up," Jamie suggested.  
  
"Dammit! That's a really good idea!" Andrew pointed to Oni. "Oni, go back to your place. Jamie, you go to the last place you saw Wesley, make sure Tucker's not there with Connor. I'll go to the apartment."  
  
"What should we do if we find him?" Oni asked.  
  
Andrew shrugged. "I dunno... Kick him in the crotch?"  
  
Oni nodded firmly. "I can do that. I'm actually very enthusiastic about that plan."  
  
"What if I find Wesley instead of Tucker?" Jamie asked, looking leery.  
  
Andrew reached into his coat. He pulled out a knife, handing it to Jamie. "Welcome to the team."  
  
****  
  
Salome climbed into Tucker's lap. She smiled down at him. "You are just so hot."  
  
Tucker slid a hand up her thigh. "I know, baby. You're hot too, Sanguine."  
  
"Salome," she corrected him.  
  
Tucker shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
****  
  
Andrew panted for air as he raced up the stairwell of his apartment building. He pushed open the door and bolted down the hallway.  
  
He managed a tired smile when he saw Connor standing in front of the door. He stopped, bending over to clutch his side. "Oh, thank God. Your heart isn't getting cut out by Wesley."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Connor looked confused. "Why would Wesley be cutting my heart out?"  
  
"Well, Tucker--"  
  
"Tucker would never let something like that happen." Connor beamed. "He would protect me from that."  
  
"Where's Tucker?" Andrew asked, gasping for air.  
  
"Inside." Connor jerked his thumb to the door.  
  
"Why are you outside?" Andrew asked, finally standing up straight.  
  
"Oh." Connor leaned against the wall. "Tucker said it would mean a lot to him if I were to guard the door while he's inside having sex with Salome."  
  
"This is not cool!" Andrew exclaimed.  
  
"I know." Connor sighed. "Salome's so lucky to be a girl. I wish I were a girl. Then maybe Tucker would be interested in me." He looked dreamy. "Hey, can you do that magically? Like, make me a girl?"  
  
"Connor, get out of the way." Andrew demanded.  
  
"I mean, I've been told I look like a girl... What?" Connor looked up. He then shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Andy. Tucker asked me to guard the door."  
  
"Connor, please, you have to get out of the way." Andrew tried to push passed him.  
  
"No, you can't." Connor shifted to block the door more. "Tucker's busy and he can't talk to you right now."  
  
"Connor, it's--"  
  
Connor's fist connected with Andrew's face. He crumpled to the ground, cradling his face. "Ow!" His eyes welled with tears. "That's no fair, using your superpowers against me."  
  
"Are you going to stay out now?" Connor asked. "I don't want to kill you, Andrew-- But I will."  
  
Andrew sighed. "All right. I'll stay out. Can you at least help me up?"  
  
Connor held out a hand to Andrew.  
  
Andrew accepted the hand. With his free one, he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a taser and jolted Connor in the chest.   
  
Connor jerked violently before falling to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
Andrew looked wide-eyed at his handwork. He threw the taser to the ground, looking horrified. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady his shaking hands. "All in the line of duty, all in the line of duty."  
  
He threw the door open. " _Stop_!"  
  
Salome and Tucker broke their kiss, looking up from the couch. Salome gasped, while Tucker rolled his eyes. "Don't you know how to knock, Andrew?"  
  
"Ew!" Andrew gaped. "You were going to have sex on my couch?"  
  
"Technically, it's Connor and Jamie's," Salome chirped. "Now get out!"  
  
"Relax, Andy." Tucker grinned. "We were going to go into your bedroom before anything actually happened."  
  
"Salome, get off Tucker." Andrew said carefully.  
  
"I was planning to!" Salome exclaimed. "Until you burst in." She got up and smoothed down her uniform.  
  
Andrew's eyes grew even wider. "Oh God, what are you wearing?" He looked to Tucker. "You gave her a cheerleading uniform?"  
  
Tucker got up. He sauntered to Andrew. "Looks good on her. You know, Andy... I'm really getting sick of your 'I'm good' act. You were more fun when you were evil." He chuckled. "I mean, don't get me wrong-- Not much more, but still more fun."  
  
"How can you do this to me?" Andrew asked, shaking his head sadly. "I'm your brother. You're supposed to care about me. Instead, you're messing with my friends! I care about these people and you're hurting them!"  
  
"You should have realized a long time ago, Andy, no one cares about us, so we shouldn't care about them!" Tucker's grin turned to a snarl. "We have to look out for ourselves, to hell with everyone else. If I want something, I have to take it myself."  
  
"I can't believe I used to look up to you," Andrew shook his head. "I can't believe I wanted to be like you."  
  
"Good thing you gave up on it." Tucker snorted. "You could never be as good as I am." He glanced over Andrew's shoulder. "Oh, and those people you care about..."  
  
Andrew gasped as an arm was wrapped around his neck. Connor grabbed him tightly from behind.  
  
"I think it's time they hurt you." Tucker inched closer. "How does that feel, Andy?"  
  
"I--" Andrew gasped for air.  
  
"I'm sick of this game. I think you should just go." The talisman around his neck glowed.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Andrew gasped out. With all of his strength, he reached out and grabbed the talisman around Tucker's neck. He pulled it away, the cord holding it snapping.  
  
" _No_!" Tucker cried.  
  
Andrew dropped the talisman to the floor and stamped his foot on it. It shattered beneath his sole.  
  
A yellow light passed over Salome's eyes and quickly faded. "Oh..." she muttered.  
  
Connor's hold loosened. He let go of Andrew, taking a step back. "Oh."  
  
Salome looked down at herself. " _Oh!_ " She sounded horrified, her hands going to her mouth.  
  
Tucker chuckled hollowly. "Um..."  
  
Connor strode up to him, livid. "What the hell did you do to us?"  
  
"It was a joke?" Tucker offered feebly.  
  
Connor balled his fist and pulled back, ready to clock Tucker.  
  
Andrew put a hand on Connor's chest, pushing him back. "Don't, Connor. I have to deal with this."  
  
Connor nodded and took a step back. He put an arm around Salome's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.  
  
Andrew glared at Tucker. He shook his head. "What you've done, Tucker... I can never forgive you for this."  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it." Tucker looked down. "It was all in fun."  
  
Andrew snorted. "Yeah, threatening to turn Connor over to the Circle, trying to rape Salome, asking Connor to kill me. That's a barrel of laughs."  
  
"You'll never understand me," Tucker growled darkly.  
  
"I don't think I want to understand you," Andrew snarled. "Get out."  
  
"Make me, little brother." Tucker crossed his arms over his chest, pulling himself to full height.  
  
"I don't think you want to say that," Connor growled. "Believe me, I will make you."  
  
"Hiding behind your Boyslayer?" Tucker laughed. "Really tough, Andy."  
  
"He's not my Boyslayer." Andrew looked to Connor. "He's my friend. And I don't think you should mess with him. Now leave before he gets testy."  
  
"Wait." Salome sighed. "You can't just kick him out like this."  
  
Tucker looked up. He smiled. "Salome, you actually ca--"  
  
Salome wound up and punched him in the face.   
  
Tucker fell to the floor and grabbed his nose. "Ow! You bitch!"  
  
Salome nodded. "All right. Now you can kick him out."  
  
Tucker covered his bleeding nose. "Andy, I'm your brother. You can't do this to me."  
  
"I know you're my brother." Andrew sighed. "And I love you." He walked to the door and opened it. He sighed. "I just really don't like you. Now get out of my town."  
  
Tucker struggled to get himself off the floor. He slunk out the door. Once he was in the hallway, he turned around. "Can I at least have my uniform back?"  
  
Andrew slammed the door in his face.  
  
"All right Andrew." Connor smiled as Andrew turned around. "Good going."  
  
"Are you two all right?" Andrew asked.  
  
Connor rubbed his chest. "Well, my chest hurts from where you tasered me, but I suppose I deserve that after hitting you. I hope I didn't do it too hard."  
  
Andrew put a hand to his face. "I'm going to be as blue as Mystique tomorrow." He shifted. "Um... I mean Nightcrawler who is much more manly. How are you, Salome?"  
  
"Other than disgusted and embarrassed?" Salome leaned against Connor. "Sorry that I couldn't kick him hard somewhere soft."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Connor asked. "I would have gone for that before the nose hit."  
  
"I really wanted to." Salome looked down. "But, I'm... Well, I'm not wearing any underwear."  
  
****  
  
"You're saying that Andrew took you _and_ Tucker on?" Jamie said incredulously.   
  
Connor nodded and sat down beside Jamie on the couch. "It was pretty impressive. Didn't think he had it in him. Of course, he did get knocked around a bit." He winced. "Seriously, Andrew... I can't apologize enough."  
  
Andrew moved the icepack away from his face. "It's all right. It was a spell. I understand. At least I didn't get knocked unconscious. I understand that happens a lot with Watchers."  
  
"You did really well, Mr. Wells," Oni commented. "And I know it's too late, but I found a counterspell to the talisman. It may not have done any good this time, but it will make you guys immune to another talisman like it."  
  
"That's a relief. I'd rather not go through that again." Salome came out of the bathroom, dressed in her normal clothes again. She clutched the cheerleading uniform in her hand. "That was just.... Gyuch!"  
  
"What are you going to do with the uniform?" Connor asked.  
  
"Burn it," Salome replied.  
  
"Aw." Connor snapped his fingers. "Too bad. Because Tucker may have been evil, but you looked majorly--"  
  
Salome threw the uniform at Connor. "Connor Riley, if you continue that sentence I swear I will _drop you_."  
  
Connor laughed, catching the uniform. "Ooh, you're a naughty cheerleader."  
  
"All right." Andrew stood in front of his friends. "So we've had horrific experiences with Jamie's father, my brother and whatever family member Azriel is to Salome... Does anyone else have any horrible family members they should warn us about?"  
  
All eyes turned to Connor.  
  
"What?" Connor looked around at them. "I don't think I need to warn you about Angel. Everyone knows about him already. Oni?"  
  
"My mother is wonderful," Oni commented, "There's no need to worry."  
  
"Show off," Salome muttered.  
  
"Um," Jamie put his hand in the air timidly. "All of this talk about family reminded me of something."  
  
Connor frowned. "What is it Jamie?"  
  
"Well, when we split up to look for Tucker I went to the place where Jules was..." He looked down. "Where she y'know." He swallowed hard. "I got a good look at the symbol on the floor."  
  
"What was it?" Salome asked.  
  
Jamie went to the desk. He picked up a pad of paper and a pen. He took a moment, sketching onto the pad. He then held it out. "It looked like this."  
  
Andrew took [the pad](http://frodis.net/nyazian/dvd/disc2/ep6/sealsketch.jpg). His eyes grew wide. "Oh my God."  
  
"You recognize it?" Jamie asked.  
  
Andrew nodded slowly. "This is the Seal of Danzalthar."


End file.
